Shinigamilover2 Holiday Speical
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: All the characters from 'Inside the Field' 'AVPA' MU: Portal' 'MU: Transformers' and Shinigamilover2 are attending a huge holiday party. And fun is sure to ensue with hot cocoa, making a snow man made from fake snow, fake snowball fights, holiday cookie making, present opening, and dancing to Christmas music. Get prepped for the holidays with all your favorite characters! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is my first ever holiday special! And as you can tell, the characters from all my stories 'Inside the Field', 'Alien vs Predator: Armageddon', 'MU: Portal', and 'MU: Transformers' will be attending this special. So let's get this holiday party started! Enjoy!**

A giant bubble shaped room with silver panels for walls lit up to show a large Christmas tree with fake snow and ornaments on it, and a personality core on top was lit.

There were presents underneath the tree that had many names on the tags.

In one of the corners was a giant table that had many platters of good food on them, and the table was covered by a red table cloth with a white snowflake design.

In the very back of the room there was a fireplace that had stockings on them with people's names on the top.

Out of the ceiling came an AI named GLaDOS (Short for Genetic life-form and disc operating system) that had one orange visor came out of the ceiling.

"Everything seems to be in order" GLaDOS said. She then looked around to the readers who were reading this story.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you'd all show up. Anyways, welcome to the annual Aperture science and computer aided enrichment center holiday party. Feel free to have some delicious food, I even made cake, and relax, drink, socialize with some people and much more" GLaDOS said as she looked over at the walls.

"Wait a minute, where are the lights?" she asked herself. After a bit, lights that were red, white, and green were illuminating the walls.

"Oh, there they are. Never mind" GLaDOS said as she then turned back to the readers.

"It looks like you're the first to arrive to the party. Our other guests will be here soon. Those other guests are Mike, Sulley, Randy, Boo, Wolf, Grid, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Shinigamilover2 himself. Please, make yourself at home until everyone arrives. We have a busy party schedule ahead of us" GLaDOS said as she tilted her head to a red velvet leather seat by the fireplace.

"Anyways, this party will be super fun. We'll be dancing to Christmas music, building a synthetic snowman, having a synthetic snow-ball fight, opening some presents, having a Christmas cookie making contest, and at the very end of the party, you and the other guests will be singing a special Christmas carol. Doesn't that sound fun? GLaDOS asked the reader. A doorbell sound came on over the intercom speakers.

"Goody, more guests have arrived" GLaDOS said as she now turned towards the door. The opening circular door's panels slid into the walls and it showed Mike, Sulley, and Randy.

"Oh, hi you guys. How long has it been since you guys were test subjects?" GLaDOS asked Mike and Sulley.

"Um, seventeen years ago" Mike responded.

"Then, it's been exactly that many years since we've last seen each other" GLaDOS said. Mike and Sulley walked on in, but Randy looked up at GLaDOS.

"Hello, I am Genetic Life-Form and Disc Operating System, but please, call me GLaDOS" GLaDOS said, introducing herself to the lizard.

"I'm Randy, Mike and Sulley's friend, roommate, and college class-mate" he said.

"Any friend of Mike and Sulley is a friend of mine. Please, feel free to make yourself at home" GLaDOS told Randy. The purple lizard slithered to the punch bowl and poured himself a glass, and two more for Mike and Sulley.

"Here you guys go" Randy said. Mike and Sulley took the glasses and sipped from them.

"I'll make us all some hot cocoa when the other guests arrive and the punch is all out" GLaDOS said. Mike, Randy, and Sulley looked to the reader and spoke.

"Oh, hi, GLaDOS invited you too?" Mike asked. The reader nodded and stretched a bit before sitting back in their chair. Sulley then took a seat by the reader and sighed in comfort.

"How's life for ya?" Sulley asked. The reader simply told him that it was going very well. Car horns could be heard beeping and out of a large circular door came a dark blue Western Star 4900 Custom Semi-truck with red flames on the front, and a yellow, 2014 model Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes on it came through the door.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee" GLaDOS greeted. The semi-truck turned into a giant robot that was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and the Camaro turned into Bumblebee, the loyal Autobot scout.

"Merry Christmas" said Bumblebee through a sound-file in his radio.

"Indeed, merry Christmas" Optimus replied. They both sat down with their legs crossed and sat against the wall where the fireplace was.

"Hey guys" Randy said, Mike walked over to Bumblebee.

"How's it been, Bee?" Mike asked.

"I'm walking on Sunshine" replied Bumblebee through the radio. Sulley then got up and looked at Bumblebee.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to give you these that Boo and I made" Sulley said as he pulled out a big, maroon velvet bag. He opened it to reveal a giant Santa hat.

"These are for us?" Optimus asked as he picked up the hat and put it on.

"Of course" Mike said as he took the second one out the bag and handed it to Bumblebee. Bumblebee put it on.

"I love it! (Static) Mike (Static) Thank you" replied three different sound recordings on Bumblebee's radio.

"You're welcome, big guy" Mike replied and patted the yellow Autobot's leg. GLaDOS then spoke up.

"Looks like the only guests left to arrive are Boo, Wolf, Grid, and Shinigamilover2" GLaDOS said. The door then opened and in through the door came Wolf, with Boo holding his arm and walking into the party.

"Merry Christmas!" Wolf shouted through the transmitter in his mask.

"Yeah, hi everyone" Boo replied as she tugged at her red and green striped Christmas sweater. Grid came into the room and ran over to Randy.

"Hey" Randy said. The two of them shared a kiss and Grid purred in delight. Grid, Boo, and Wolf looked to the reader.

"I didn't expect to see ya here. Merry Christmas" Boo said to the reader as she took her seat by the reader. Grid curled up by Randy, and Wolf got himself a glass of punch and sat down against the fireplace.

"Now that Shinigamilover2 is the only one left to arrive, we are almost ready to start this party" GLaDOS said. Then everyone looked to see the door open. Shinigamilover2 was arriving at last.

"What is going on my friends?" asked the author who worked with all these monsters/aliens/robots/human for many stories. Shinigamilover2 was wearing a long-sleeved black, black skinny jeans, and he wore his favorite black wrist-watch on his left wrist. He head messy auburn hair, gingerbread brown eyes, pasty white skin, and some dark circles under his eyes.

"Yo, my brother! What's been going on with you?" Sulley asked as he patted Shinigamilover2 on his back.

"Not much, just finishing up some boring stuff at school" he replied as he sat down between Mike and the reader's seat with his legs crossed.

"Don't you want a chair?" Optimus asked.

"I'm alright. I've been sitting in the car for about four hours just to get here. I'll live without sitting for a while" replied Shinigamilover2. Mike then acknowledged something about the writer he and his friends have been working on stories with for about a year now that he hadn't noticed before.

"Hey, you're hair used to be black. What happened to it?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I got my hair colored on the last day of School before Christmas break. You like it?" Shinigamilover2 asked Mike as he ran his right hand through his messy auburn hair.

"I like it" Randy said. Shinigamilover2 nodded in response to his reptilian friend's compliment.

"So, Shinigamilover2..." the reader piped in. Shinigamilover2 then cut him off for a minute.

"You don't have to use my user-name, just call me Hayden" he said.

"Oh, sure. I'm (Reader's name goes here)" said the reader as they reached out their hand to shake.

"Hayden McClaine" Hayden replied as he shook the reader's hand.

"Hey, do you realize you share a first and last name of Kate Mara's character in 'American Horror Story' season one?" asked the reader.

"I was shocked too when I started watching the show" Hayden replied. GLaDOS then spoke up.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll go make us all some hot cocoa, we can socialize for a bit and then get on with the first activity" GLaDOS said as she went back up into the ceiling.

**A/N: How's that for the first chapter? This holiday party is going to be the best! All my friends from all my stories are here with me in Aperture science labs as he celebrate the holidays. More party fun to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Welcome back to the Shinigamilover2 holiday party! Sulley, Mike, Randy, Boo, GLaDOS, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Grid, Wolf, and I have arrived at the party! Now we will start off with the first party activity. Enjoy!**

GLaDOS made a table with several mugs of hot cocoa come out of the floor.

"Hot cocoa is served" GLaDOS said. Hayden, the reader, Sulley, Mike, Randy, Boo, Wolf, and Grid took their mugs and took a sip.

"That's good cocoa" Hayden said as he looked into his drink after taking a sip.

"Yeah, I love cocoa" Sulley said as he clinked mugs with Hayden and taking another sip. GLaDOS then looked to everyone else.

"Now that everyone has their hot cocoa, we can get on with the first activity" GLaDOS said.

"What is it?" Boo asked the giant AI.

"We're going to build a snowman out of fake snow. Doesn't that sound fun?" GLaDOS asked.

"But, won't the snow not stick?" asked the reader.

"This snow was designed special by Aperture science labs to be different. It can be designed to do anything normal fake snow can't do" GLaDOS said. A voice on the intercom then spoke.

"Attention: Deploying snow in 3, 2, 1" and right after that, some vents on the ceiling opened up and it began sprinkling snow everywhere. And on the speakers, an instrumental version of 'Let it Snow' played as it snowed.

"Wow" Mike said as he witnessed the beautiful sight of the fake snow falling.

"It's really pretty" Hayden said as he caught a snow-flake on his finger and looked at it. After a while, the floor was covered with hills of fake snow.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it's a snowman building contest. I'll split you both into two teams and the one who builds their snowman the fastest wins" GLaDOS said. Everyone then got excited and put their cocoa down on the tray GLaDOS left for them.

"Team One will be composed of Hayden, Sulley, Mike, Optimus Prime, and Boo" GLaDOS said. Team number one got up and stood on the left side of the room.

"Team Two will be composed of (Reader's name here), Randy, Wolf, Bumblebee, and Grid" and then they all went to the right side.

"On your marks, get set, go!" GLaDOS said. Everyone ran to the large patch of fake snow and began making snow out of it.

Sulley and Hayden were forming the lower and middle parts of the body by making small snowballs and rolling them around the snow and making them larger. Boo and Mike were making the head.

The reader and Grid were making the head, Wolf and Randy made the body. Bumblebee carefully placed the rocks in the head, being careful not to crush the snow head with his large fingers.

"We're almost done you guys, let's keep going" Mike encouraged everyone. Hayden put the carrot nose and corn-cob pipe in the head and he placed it on top.

"You both seem to be evenly matched" GLaDOS said. Sulley placed the scarf around the snowman's neck. And Optimus placed a tiny little Santa hat on top of it's head.

Randy put an Abraham Lincoln hat on top of his team's snowman's head as the reader put the twigs in it's sides to make the arms.

"One more part and we'll be done" Hayden said as he made the buttons on the snowman out of tiny little pebbles, the same kind the eyes were made out of.

"Team One wins at the snowman making contest. Well done you guys" GLaDOS congratulated the first team. They all cheered and started making angels in the fake snow. Hayden then walked up to the reader and took his hand out.

"You did really well" he said. The reader took Hayden's hand and shook it.

"Thanks, you guys did awesome too" replied the reader. GLaDOS then spoke up.

"Now that each team has their snowman set up, we can get onto the snowball fight" GLaDOS said. Out of the door came two Aperture testing robots carrying boxes. One was small and had a circular body and had a blue visor, this robot's name was Atlas. The robot right next to him was taller, had an orange visor, and a tall, slim oval body, her name was P-body.

"Team One will be the blue team, and Team Two will be the orange team" GLaDOS said. Atlas and P-body put the boxes down and opened them up. Each of them had portal guns, Atlas' box had a blue stripe running along the front, and P-body's guns had orange stripes. Two large ones came out of the ceiling for Optimus and Bumblebee to use.

"These portal devices have been modified to shoot synthetic snowballs instead of blue and orange portals. The snow generates itself inside the gun itself. The first team to knock down the opposing team's snowman wins" GLaDOS said. Each team took their guns and stood by their snowman. Atlas joined the blue team, and P-body joined the orange team.

"Good luck, and may the best test-subject win. 3, 2, 1. Begin" GLaDOS said. Everyone then began shooting fake snowballs at their opposing team members.

"Hey, no fair" Randy said playfully after Sulley shot him in the back.

"All's fair in love and snow wars, Randy" Sulley joked back as he now shot a fake snowball at Bumblebee.

"Ow, he got me" Bumblebee replied through a sound-file from the first 'Ice Age' movie.

"It warms my circuit board to see you all having so much fun" GLaDOS said. Bumblebee then shot a snowball at Hayden, but it missed him by a little bit and his his shoulder.

"Optimus was right, you do have a good aim" Hayden said as he now fired a snowball at Grid, but it missed the Xenomorph and hit the snowman.

"I hit the snowman! I knocked one of his twig arms off!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Defend the snowman!" the reader shouted with playful glee and shot at Mike.

"Ow, right in the butt" Mike said laughing as he shot Wolf in the chest and snow was all over his chest plate.

"Now you're in for it!" Wolf said and shot the snowman, but it missed. Optimus and Bumblebee shot a snowball at the same time and they both hit their snowmen. The heads fell off.

"That's gotta hurt" the reader joked and made a flinching face.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning" Hayden said as he looked at his team's snowman. They all went back to the snowball fight and eventually, the snowmen took so many snowballs they both fell down.

"The final score for both teams is a tie. I congratulate you both, you all have such a keep eye when it comes to the ancient art of snowball fighting" GLaDOS said. Everyone then fell down and started making snow angels again and laughed in delight. So were Atlas and P-body.

**A/N: I thought that was really fun, a snowman making contest and then a snowball fight, 'Call of Duty' style. Lots more will come in the next chapter, I hope this was fun for ya. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: In the last chapter, there was a snowman making contest and a snowball fight where they shot snowballs out of modified portal guns. Now we get to do something that involves the Christmas tree in the room. Enjoy!**

Everyone was now relaxing after that super fun snowball fight.

"I gotta admit, that was super-fun" Hayden said as he took a sip of his hot cocoa which was a bit cooler a while after the contest and snowball battle.

"Yeah, it really was" Mike said as he now warmed his hands up by the fire.

"How are your hands even cold? That fake snow wasn't even cold at all" Wolf said as he took a seat next to the reader.

"Maybe GLaDOS turned on the air conditioner?" Mike suggested.

"No way, I don't feel a single breeze in here" the reader said.

"Gee, thanks for backing me up" Mike said to the reader sarcastically. GLaDOS then came down from the ceiling and looked at the guests.

"Now, does everyone have an ornament like I asked them to bring?" GLaDOS asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, because I wanted your ornaments to be put on a special place on the Aperture laboratories Christmas tree.

"Really? You saved special parts of the tree for us?" Sulley asked.

"Uh-huh. And now we can place the ornaments on the tree now" GLaDOS said. Everyone then got up from their seats and circled around the tree. On the tree were white flash-cards with names on them.

"I'm guessing our ornaments go where our cards are?" Boo asked to GLaDOS.

"Yep. And right now, I'm going to let Hayden put his ornament on the tree first" GLaDOS said. Hayden walked up to the tree and took out a little see-thru sphere ornament with a crashed flying saucer with little green men surrounding the ship, and on the top was a little golden string in a loop on the top.

"What is your ornament of?" GLaDOS asked the writer.

"I got this during my summer trip in New Mexico last summer. It's of the Roswell alien sighting" Hayden then placed his ornament on the tree and took the card off the branch of the tree.

"Is there anything you like that isn't alien related?" Randy asked Hayden with both sets of hands on his sides.

"Not really, no. And there's nothing wrong with me liking all things that involve aliens" Hayden retorted as he backed up a bit from the tree.

"Randy and Grid will place their ornament on the tree next" GLaDOS said after Hayden answered Randy's question. Randy and Grid then walked over to their card, and took it off.

"Our ornament is like Hayden's only it's like a little snow globe of Monsters University with real fake snow on the inside" Randy said as he shook it and it fake snowed inside the ornament.

"That certainly is beautiful" GLaDOS complimented. Now Mike got his turn to place an ornament.

"My ornament is a little shooting star with silver glitter on it" Mike said as he knelt down and took his card off, replacing it with the ornament.

"Boo, Wolf, if you would" GLaDOS said turning to the teenaged girl and the Yautja hunter.

"I brought this back from my home planet. I've had it with me for a long time" Wolf said as Boo and Wolf walked up to the tree and placed a little stone statue of a Predator with tusks on it's mask with a red string loop on top. Boo then took their card off the branch and walked away.

"Sulley, are you ready?" GLaDOS asked. Sulley nodded and took his card off the branch that was reserved for him.

"I took this as a little souvenir from when we were making 'MU: Cabin in the Woods'" and then Sulley placed a little Dream catcher that had little sea-shells dangling from the bottom on the branch.

"I gave that to you as a birthday gift, right?" Hayden asked Sulley.

"Yeah, and it was probably the best gift/souvenir I've ever gotten. Thanks" Sulley said to Hayden, ruffling his messy auburn hair.

"You're welcome" Hayden replied. GLaDOS then turned to Optimus and Bumblebee.

"And I'm assuming you guys have ornaments?" the AI asked. Optimus knelt down and so did Bumblebee.

"This was an old relic from before Cybertron was destroyed. Bumblebee and I kept it as our secret treasure so we would never forget why we fought the Decepticons to begin with" Optimus said as he now placed what looked like a chrome two-pronged key with two red lights on the top of it.

"It's beautiful" Bumblebee said from a sound-file on his radio.

"Indeed it is" GLaDOS said. She then turned to the reader.

"What about you (Reader's name here)? Did you bring an ornament?" GLaDOS asked. The reader nodded and walked up to the tree and took their card off the tree.

"I bought a little tinsel reed from Target for this party" the author said as they placed a silver tinsel reed on the tree that had little red cotton balls surrounding the reed.

"I really like it" Hayden piped in.

"So do I" Sulley said.

"Thank you guys" replied the reader. GLaDOS then spoke up.

"Now that the tree decorating is out of the way, it's time to get ready for the holiday cookie bake-off" GLaDOS said.

"A bake off?" Randy said super-excited since he loved to bake, and he still baked for everyone when they were making 'Inside the Field'.

"Yes. I will divide you into teams of two and you will be racing to see which team makes the best holiday cookies in appearance and in taste" GLaDOS said.

"Team One is Hayden and Sulley. Team two is Mike and (Reader's name here). Team three is Randy and Grid. Team four is Boo and Wolf. Team five is Optimus Prime and Bumblebee" GLaDOS said as five ovens appeared out of the floor panels. All five teams took their place at their numbered ovens.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Sulley said as Hayden and him went to their oven.

"Are you kidding me? I've baked Star Wars cookies when 'Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' came out. This game is a piece of cake in my mind" Hayden said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You ready?" Randy asked Grid. Grid nodded and licked Randy on the cheek. Randy giggled and looked to the other teams.

"On your marks. Get set. Bake!" GLaDOS shouted. Everyone began baking their own cookies.

**A/N: I really enjoyed the ornament part, and the cookie baking contest will be shown in the next update. I made up the ornament I put on the tree though, I'd be happy though if that ornament really did exist, I would so put that on my Christmas tree. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: So, here's another chapter of the holiday special. Where we last left off, everyone placed their own ornament on the Christmas tree. Now teams have been made for a Christmas cookie bake off. The competition starts here. Enjoy!**

Hayden was reading through the cookbook and Sulley was cracking eggs and putting them in the bowl.

"How many?" Sulley asked.

"Two of them" Hayden said as he didn't look away from the cookbook and ran his left hand through his hair. Sulley then cracked the eggs and put them in the bowl.

Meanwhile, Randy and Grid were putting water, sugar, and flour in their bowl already.

"Okay, now we're ready for mixing" Randy said as he pulled out a mixer. Once he plugged it into the outlet on the floor, the mixer was on for the wrong power amount and batter was flung around everywhere.

"INCOMING!" shouted the reader as they hid behind the oven. Some of the batter got on Wolf's mask, Sulley's arm and Hayden's hair.

"Randy, don't throw batter in my hair. Remember, I just got it colored" Hayden said as he used his one free hand to take the batter out of his hair. The auburn haired teen then tasted the batter.

"Mm, it's not bad actually" Hayden complimented on Randy's cooking. Sulley then brushed the batter off his arm and then he took the book out of Hayden's hand.

"Dude, what the heck?" Hayden said placing his hands on his hips with some irritation in his voice because Sulley took the book.

"Randy's already got his batter done, we have to hurry" Sulley said. He began speed reading through the book and rushed to make the batter. Hayden's eyes widened and so were everyone else's.

"Wow, he can cook fast" Optimus said.

"True Dat" Bumblebee said through one of the many sound recordings he had stored on his radio.

"WE GOTTA HURRY!" Optimus shouted. Bumblebee nodded and they began making cookies just as fast as Hayden and Sulley were.

Mike and the reader looked at each other with mischievous glared.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the reader asked.

"I know exactly what you're thinking and I can tell already that it's gonna be awesome" Mike said. They then began going super fast like the other two teams were.

Randy, Grid, Boo, and Wolf then decided that it would be better that they were doing what everyone else was doing since they were behind on their baking as well.

GLaDOS then observed everything and she made a moaning sound.

"Clearly this has gotten to all their heads" GLaDOS said to herself as everyone was now speed making their cookies and batter was being flung all over the place.

"Oh my engineer. These people don't know the meaning of the words 'Take your sweet time'" GLaDOS said as she gazed at the messy messy kitchen.

Soon, everyone was done and they put their cookies in their respective ovens. They all set the timers and heard the clicking sounds.

"Well, I must say congratulations on completing all your cookies at the same time. And for making a huge mess of the kitchen area, and yourselves" GLaDOS said as she looked at everyone.

"Wow, we are a mess" Mike said. Hayden, the reader, Mike, Sulley, Randy, Boo, Optimus, Bumblebee, Wolf, and Grid were covered in a mess of cookie batter.

"A delicious mess, if I may add" Randy said as he used his finger to take some batter off Hayden's shirt sleeve and ate it. Grid even began licking Randy all over to eat all that sweet batter.

"Hahaha, Grid, stop it. You know I'm ticklish" Randy said blushing and laughing as Grid licked all the batter off him. Optimus and Bumblebee transformed into their semi-truck and Camaro forms and they shook all the batter off them. They then turned back into their robot forms.

"Much better" Bumblebee said through a Julie Andrews sound file.

"Don't worry about it, we all had fun making cookies, and making a mess. Having fun and making messes is all part of life" GLaDOS said. Atlas and P-body came with cleaning materials.

"I'll have Orange and Blue (A/N: Orange and Blue are what GLaDOS likes to call Atlas and P-body) clean up the place for you" and then the two robots began cleaning everything up.

"While we wait for those delicious smelling cookies to be done. Why don't we all get ourselves cleaned up of the batter, and then we can open up some presents?" GLaDOS offered. They all got excited. No one was too old to open presents on Christmas.

"Really?" Boo asked.

"Of course, it's not Christmas without Christmas presents now is it?" GLaDOS asked rhetorically. She then tilted her head towards a large circular door on the left.

"You can get cleaned off and changed in there, and for Boo, Hayden, and (Reader's name here) I always keep spare clothes just in case you sleep over and you don't have any luggage" GLaDOS said. Everyone then walked into the room.

Many minutes later, everyone was all cleaned up of the batter. Hayden was now wearing another long sleeved black shirt with a pair of dark gray sweat pants and he decided to take his socks and shoes off to let his feet have some air. And his auburn hair was wet from getting in the shower and washing the batter off.

Boo was wearing a navy blue tank top with black yoga pants with her hair all wet, and like Hayden, she took off her socks and shoes.

The reader now wore a white T-shirt and some black sweat pants with their socks and shoes off, and hair wet.

Sulley's fur was slightly wet, but mostly dry. Everyone else then sat down by the tree with GLaDOS above the tree and looking down on everyone.

"Now that getting clean is out of the way, we can get on with the presents" GLaDOS said. Everybody was now excited to see what presents were under the tree for them.

**A/N: So, everyone made their cookies, and a mess of the kitchen. But while they wait for the cookies to be done, everyone gets to open presents! And that is gonna come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: It's time to open up some Christmas presents! Only four more days until Christmas actually comes! I'm so excited right now. So, enough chit-chat and let's get straight to the presents! Enjoy!**

Everyone sat down in one huge circle with their legs crossed and GLaDOS had Atlas and P-body hand out one present to each party guest. Soon, everyone got a present and GLaDOS spoke.

"Now that everyone has their presents, it's time for the Aperture labs secret Santa" she said.

"I remember doing this in elementary school" Boo said as she looked at her present.

"In the invitations, I gave you the name of who you would be secret Santa-ing for, and the mailing address of this very facility. Once you got the present and wrapped it, you were to leave the name to who it was for and not who is was from to the labs. And we would open them up and reveal who the giver was" GLaDOS said as they all shook their present with one ear close to the wrapped item.

"And now what?" Mike asked.

"I will decide who opens their gift first. And that first person is (Reader's name here) you're first" GLaDOS replied. Everyone looked to the reader as they opened up their present. Inside the box was a pair of black 'Beats' headphones.

"Oh my gosh, these are best kinds of headphones there is" said the reader as they looked at the box.

"I know, my cousin actually owns a pair of those" Hayden said as the reader looked at the box.

"So, who do you think gave you this gift?" GLaDOS asked.

"Um, Randy?" the reader guessed. Randy gave a smile.

"How did ya know?" asked the reptilian.

"Lucky guess?" replied the reader before shrugging their shoulders.

"I got those on sale for 99 dollars at Target" said Randy as he looked at the reader.

"Well, thank you. I love these" the reader said, thanking their purple reptile friend.

"Next one to open their gift shall be... Sulley" GLaDOS said. Sulley then tore off the red and green striped wrapping paper.

"Let me just say to whoever gave me this gift and picked the wrapping paper out, nice job picking the Freddy Krueger design" joked Sulley. Everyone laughed a little at the joke.

"Okay, I wanna thank whoever my secret Santa is before I know who they are because this is awesome!" he shouted before showing everyone a new X-box one gaming console with a few games tied to the box with black ribbon. The games were 'GTA 5', 'Call of Duty: Ghosts', 'Destiny', 'Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag', and 'Halo'.

"That's the latest X-box model there is. You are so lucky" Mike said as he gazed wide eyed at the box for the console.

"I've played those games before, they're REALLY good. You'll love them" Boo said. She's been a gamer for five years and is an expert on anything video-game related.

"Now you may guess who got you the gift" GLaDOS piped in as she looked at the box.

"Mike?" Sulley asked. He shook his head.

"Hayden?" Sulley asked. Hayden raised his hands a bit and spoke.

"You got me. Guilty as charged" Hayden said.

"How were you able to afford this?" Sulley asked. Hayden then took out his new cell phone.

"My phone kept doing crap on it's own without me doing it in my pocket. So I sold my old phone for about 300 dollars since that phone was a new model right after wiping the memory off it. Then I used the money to buy the X-box" Hayden explained.

"Thank you, you just made my Christmas" Sulley said.

"No problem" Hayden said as he patted Sulley on his shoulder.

"Randy may now open his present" GLaDOS said. Randy then opened up the box to reveal an album for his favorite rapper, Eminem. The album was 'Marshal Mathers LP2' and there was also a beanie with the Eminem logo on it.

"Eminem's new album? I've been waiting a long time for my chance to get a copy, and the Eminem beanie I saw at Hot Topic? This is incredible!" Randy cheered.

"Guess who it's from" GLaDOS said. Randy then looked around and turned to Mike.

"Mike?" Randy asked.

"I knew you've loved Eminem since we've first met in college and I figured that I'd give you some good college memories back to you" Mike said.

"Thanks, pal" Randy said. GLaDOS then spoke up.

"Next up is Hayden's gift" Hayden then looked down at his gift and gently tore off the dark blue wrapping paper. The package was revealed to be a small paperback book that had Johnny Depp's face on the cover. The title below his face in red letters spelled out 'Four Past Midnight' with the author's name below it in white letters that read 'Stephen King'.

"A paperback copy of 'Four Past Midnight'? Wow, I haven't read this one yet" Hayden began but when he looked at the first blank page that contained the title and the author's name once he opened it, he saw Johnny Depp's and Stephen King's signatures on the bottom of the blank page below the title.

"Autographed by Johnny Depp and Stephen King themselves?" Hayden then began to sound so happy. He loved the movie adaptation of one of the stories that was in the book called 'Secret Window' because Johnny Depp was in it, and Johnny Depp was like a role model to him, and so was Stephen King, who inspired him to write.

"Care to guess who gave this to you?" GLaDOS asked. He then looked over to Sulley and smiled.

"Sulley?" he guessed. Sulley smiled back.

"How'd ya know?" Sulley asked him.

"You're the only one I know who uses the color blue on everything he wraps and gives to his friends" Hayden said. Then he looked at the signatures in the first page.

"How did you get these signatures?" Hayden asked.

"Johnny Depp actually was driving by here, his car broke down and asked if he could stay at our apartment until a tow truck came and in return I asked him if he would sign a copy of the book that one of his movies was based on and he said 'Sure'." Sulley said.

"How did you get Stephen King's?" Hayden asked.

"He was at the bookstore and he was giving out autographs. That was the day I bought the book and asked him to sign it" Sulley said.

"Thank you, this is one of the greatest gifts anyone's ever given to me" Hayden thanked his blue behemoth friend.

"Next one to open up their gift is Mike" GLaDOS said. Mike then opened up his gift to reveal a small rubix-cube shaped glass container with Iron Man's arc light inside it, and it was glowing blue as well.

"Iron Man's arc light? This is one of the most rarest superhero collectables there is" Mike was in awe of the object that Iron Man kept in his chest.

"It's time to guess" GLaDOS said.

"Bumblebee?" Mike asked.

"Guilty" said a voice recording from the radio inside Bumblebee.

"How'd ya know?" Bumblebee asked through another recording.

"We went to Comic Con while working on 'MU: Transformers' together and we saw some awesome Avengers collectables and I told you I want an Iron Man arc light more than anything" Mike explained.

"Thanks a lot, big guy" said the cyclops.

"You're welcome (static) Mike" Bumblebee replied through two separate sound files. The monster and Autobot fist-bumped one another.

** A/N: That was only part one of the Secret Santa. Part two comes tomorrow! So the reader, Hayden, Mike, Randy, and Sulley got their presents, and they're pretty good ones if I do say so myself. Optimus, Bumblebee, Boo, Wolf, and Grid will be getting their presents in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: So, Hayden, the reader, Sulley, Mike, and Randy opened up their presents. Now it's time for Optimus, Bumblebee, Boo, Wolf, and Grid to open their gifts. Let's get right to it, shall we? Enjoy!**

"Optimus Prime, would you like to open your present next?" GLaDOS asked.

"Sure" Optimus said as he picked up a small box. He then had a tiny pair of scissors slip out of his index finger and used it to clip the green wrapping paper off. It was a DVD player.

"A DVD player?" Optimus asked.

"I'm guessing that's for your vehicle mode when people are inside you when you're a truck and people can watch movies" Hayden explained.

"Wow, this is so nice" Optimus said.

"Now you may guess who gave you the package" GLaDOS said.

"Boo?" Optimus asked.

"Yes with a capital 'Y'" replied the teenaged girl.

"How did you know?" Optimus asked.

"Not all semi-trucks have DVD players, only people who customize theirs do. So, I decided this was a good start" Boo said.

"Thank you. I love this" Optimus thanked her.

"Bumblebee may open his present next" GLaDOS said as all eyes were on the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee then opened up the poorly wrapped present to reveal a large stuffed Kenny from 'South Park'.

"Oh my God (Static) I got (Static) Kenny!" Bumblebee said through multiple sound files before hugging it.

"I should have known, you love 'South Park', and Kenny so much" Sulley said.

"Now Bumblebee will guess who gave him Kenny" GLaDOS piped in.

"Wolf?" Bumblebee asked through the radio. The Yautja warrior nodded.

"How did you get this?" Bumblebee asked through his radio.

"Boo and I were at the Christmas carnival one time, and we saw that there was a ring toss game that gave out large 'South Park' dolls as prizes. So Boo and I thought of you and we kept on playing and playing until we got that one for you special" Wolf said through the voice transmitter in his mask.

"Thank you (Static) I love it" replied Bumblebee.

"You're welcome" Wolf said.

"Now, Grid may open their present" (A/N: Like I said in AVPA. Xenomorph's genders are asexual. The Xenomorph species are undetermined which genders they are) GLaDOS said. Grid then opened up the large jewelry box to reveal a ring shaped silver collar.

"What does it do?" Randy asked. Grid put the collar on and then pushed the tiny red button on the front.

"I don't feel any different" said a voice that sounded like Siri on an iPhone.

"Did Grid just say proper English?" Mike asked.

"Yep. That's a translator collar. It's a fine piece of alien technology" Hayden said. He was an expert on aliens and alien tech.

"Do you know who gave you the collar?" GLaDOS asked.

"Optimus?" Grid said.

"Yes. That collar was a piece of Cybertronian technology. We were able to salvage it before Cybertron was destroyed. Now Randy will be able to understand you" Optimus said.

"Thank you. I have never felt more closer with Randy than I ever did before" Grid replied as they nuzzled Randy's head.

"Now it's time for Boo to open her present" GLaDOS said as she looked down at the teenager. She opened up the box to reveal a beanie, a black leather vest with pockets on the top sides, some gold chains, sunglasses, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

"Now this is what I call dope" Boo said. She was into rap and punk music and this was the kind of stuff she loved to wear.

"I know exactly who gave me this... Grid" she said.

"Yeah. Remember when we went shopping together on the set of 'Alien vs. Predator: Armageddon?'. Well, I took some notes on what you liked and decided you might really like some awesome punk-rapper clothes" Grid replied through their transmitter collar.

"Thank you. This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten from my most favorite alien co-star" Boo said as she hugged the Xenomorph.

"Last but not least, Wolf" GLaDOS said. Wolf opened up the box to reveal large framed photo of Hayden, Sulley, Mike, Randy, Boo, Grid, Optimus, Bumblebee, and himself standing in front of the school of scaring.

"I remember this. We all took this picture together when we all had our day off on Thanksgiving" Wolf replied.

"You don't have to guess who your Secret Santa was because the only one left is (Reader's name here)" GLaDOS said.

"When I was visiting the set, I saw the picture on Sulley's wall. Then I asked if I could have my own copy, he said yes and I asked a friend of mine if they could enlarge it and put it in a big beautiful frame" said the reader.

"This photo is a reminder of all the good times we've been through working on these stories. I thank you for it" Wolf thanked the reader.

"You're welcome" the reader said with their eyes closed, head titled, and a smile on their face. GLaDOS then spoke up.

"This concludes the Secret Santa activity. Let's all relax for a little bit while I get the next activity going" the large AI said as she went into the ceiling again.

**A/N: That's all for the presents. Let's re-evaluate on what everyone got.**

** Reader – Beats headphones**

** Sulley – X-box one with some games to go with it**

** Mike – Iron Man's arc light replica**

** Randy – Eminem Beanie and Eminem's new album**

** Hayden – 'Four Minutes to Midnight' Book autographed by Stephen King and Johnny Depp**

** Boo – Punk-rapper clothes**

** Wolf – Photo of everyone together on Thanksgiving**

** Grid – Translator collar**

** Optimus – DVD player**

** Bumblebee – Large plush 'South Park' Kenny**

** Lots more to happen in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Hey there everyone! So the next activity after the Secret Santa is about to begin. And I know I said that the cookies would be done as soon as Secret Santa was done, and the cookies are going to be a part of the next activity. So, enjoy!**

DING

"Attention everyone. The cookies are done. Let's judge them, shall we?" asked GLaDOS. Everyone nodded and moved forward to the ovens. Atlas and P-Body and took the trays of cookies out the oven.

"Everyone will be judged on the appearance of their cookies" GLaDOS said. Atlas brought up Team One's tray (Hayden and Sulley).

"Hayden and Sulley have made cookies of Darth Maul's head wearing a Santa Clause hat. I give your cookies a 8.5" GLaDOS said as she observed the cookies. Hayden and Sulley high-fived each other. GLaDOS then took a look at the cookies Team Two (Mike and the reader) made.

"It seems like you made ornament cookies with glitter sprinkles on them. I give you credit for your creativity. I give these ones a 7.5" GLaDOS said. The reader and Mike fist bumped. GLaDOS then proceeded to judge Team Three's (Randy and Grid's cookies).

"I like that you went with the classic Christmas tree shaped cookies and used M&M's for the ornaments and a yellow gummy star for the star on top. You really are a great baker like Mike, Sulley, and Hayden say you are. These cookies look pretty good, I'd give them a 9.0" GLaDOS said. The two of them looked nervous but then they sighed in relief after GLaDOS gave her judgment. And it was a pretty good one.

"Now it's time to judge Team Four" GLaDOS said as she looked over at Boo and Wolf's cookies.

"How cute, little snowman cookies, with brown M&M's as the coal eyes, moth, and buttons. I do also admire what you did with the frosting to decorate the rest of it. These cookies are worth about a 7.9" GLaDOS said. Boo and Wolf hugged each other and GLaDOS moved on to Optimus and Bumblebee's cookies.

"Let's see what Team Five baked for us, shall we?" asked GLaDOS rhetorically.

"Hm, you made the heads of all your Autobot companions wearing Santa Clause hats. While Hayden and Sulley did Darth Maul heads only, you did all your teammates. I give each and everyone one of your little cookie-bots an 8.8" GLaDOS said. The two giant robots high-fived.

"In Fifth place, (Reader's name) and Mike's cookies. In Fourth place, Boo and Wolf's cookies. In Third place, Hayden and Sulley's cookies. In Second place, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee's cookies. And in First place is Randy and Grid's cookies" GLaDOS said. Confetti then came out of a vent in the ceiling.

"Congratulations" GLaDOS said.

"Good work. You baked well" Hayden said as he shook the purple lizard's hand.

"Yeah, you did really well" Mike said as he patted Randy on his back.

"Now we will move onto the next activity, a cookie eating contest. I left you enough ingredients to make ten cookies per team, and now one of each cookie will be placed on a place for one person and whoever eats all their cookies the fastest wins" GLaDOS said. Atlas and P-body then took the cookies off trays and one of each team's tray of cookies was on a plastic plate in front of Hayden, the reader, Mike, Sulley, Randy, Wolf, Boo, Grid, Optimus, and Bumblebee.

"May the best stomach win. On your marks, get set... EAT!" GLaDOS exclaimed.

Hayden began eating the first cookie super fast, but not too fast, otherwise he would have choked.

Sulley just sat in front of everyone else and didn't even touch any of the cookies on his plate.

Randy just ate slowly and so did Grid who was mimicking what their mate was doing. Optimus and Bumblebee's hands were having a hard time picking up the cookies since they were giant robots and their fingers were huge.

Mike and Sulley was trying to speed eat.

"Somebody please help him so he doesn't coke" said the reader. Atlas then placed a glass of milk next to him.

"Thanks" Mike said muffled with his mouth full of cookies" he took a big sip, washed the cookies down and took a large breath of air.

Sulley continued to sit there and not touch his cookies.

"Wait for it" he muttered silently.

"NOW" he said quietly. He then took the whole plate and chewed on every single cookie in one serving and swallowed the cookies whole. Everyone was looking at Sulley with agape jaws and widened eyes.

"What?" Sulley asked as he shrugged his shoulders and gave a confused look.

"How did you do that?" Wolf asked.

"One thing you may not know about the Sullivan family, it's that we're the winners of every eating carnival or theme park eating contest there is" Sulley said as he patted on his belly and burped.

"That was disgusting" Hayden muttered as he covered up his nose with his arm.

"That was something I have never seen before in my entire programming" GLaDOS said.

"The winner of this contest is Sulley. Congratulations" said the giant AI.

"Now we will give a present to all the readers with the final activity" GLaDOS said.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last one with a little special something for all the fan fiction writers and readers out there. And yes, Sulley won the cookie eating contest with his incredible skills that was passed down in the Sullivan family... winning eating contests with just one serving. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Now comes something everyone's been waiting for. As it's been said in the first chapter, everyone would sing you all a special Christmas Carol at the end of the party. Now, it's going to happen. Hayden, the reader, GLaDOS, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Mike, Sulley, Randy, Boo, Wolf, and Grid will perform this for you. I'm sorry if it's a little bit short. Enjoy!**

GLaDOS looked towards the other readers who were reading this.

"The time has come to bring this party to a close. It is Christmas eve after all. I'm sure everyone has their own thing going on for their own Christmas. Opening presents, enjoying time with their families, and some other traditions I won't go into detail about because it would take up a whole hour of time. Anyways, we promised everyone a special carol at the end of the party, so enjoy" GLaDOS then backed up and was right above the others.

Mike, Sulley, Boo, Wolf, Hayden, Grid, Optimus, Bumblebee and the reader were all holding hands. Hayden began singing.

"We wish you a merry Christmas"

"We wish you a merry Christmas" Mike sang.

"We wish you a merry Christmas" Sulley continued.

"And a happy new year!" everyone sang.

"Good tidings we bring..." Wolf sang.

"To you and your kin" Boo continued.

"We wish you a merry Christmas" GLaDOS piped in.

"And a happy new year!" everyone sang in unison.

"We wish you a merry Christmas" Randy sang next.

"We wish you a merry Christmas" Optimus sang.

"We wish you a merry Christmas" Bumblebee sang through the radio.

"And a happy new year!" Grid sang through the translator collar.

"Good tidings we bring..." Began the reader.

"To you and your kin. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" everyone sang together. Hayden then looked to the reader.

"Thanks for reading. I wish you all a very merry Christmas, and a happy new year. I hope you all have such a great time, and I hope 2013 has been good to you all. I'll see you all the day after Christmas with new chapters of 'MI: Transformers: Dawn of the Dead', and I'll be sure they don't disappoint. Goodbye, merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night" Hayden said as he waved goodbye and so did Mike, Sulley, Randy, Optimus, Bumblebee, Grid, Wolf, and Atlas and P-body who just appeared out of the wall.

**A/N: And thus, this concludes the Shinigamilover2 Holiday Special. Sorry that this chapter was short, but I hope everyone has enjoyed this one. Like I said in the story, more chapters of 'MI: Transformers: Dawn of the Dead' will be up the day right after tomorrow A.K.A December 26th. Anyways, Please review, thanks. And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
